Pleurnichard
by Tsuishin
Summary: Izuku Midoriya n'était pas (qu') un pleurnichard.


Alors, comment dire.

Ça fait pas si longtemps que ça que je suis dans le fandom, mais j'en ai déjà juste marre de voir Izuku passer pour le gros fragile de service.

Oui, il est sensible. Oui il pleure facilement. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas qu'une grosse tapette (désolée pour l'expression, je la déteste, mais voilà quoi) Izuku, c'est pas que des larmes de peurs, de douleur ou de -aumondieuKacchanestterrifiant- (Non sérieux, dans beaucoup de KatsuDeku il passe pour un gros soumis limite maso, help quoi) Izuku c'est un héro intelligent avec une empathie énorme. Ça change des héros stupide (coucou Naruto, Luffy). C'est un personnage ultra optimiste qui va au-delà de ces capacités pour aider les autres (le mec se casse les doigts pour aider Shoto, t'es capable de te péter des os pour un gars qui n'est même pas un ami toi ? )

Pour une fois qu'on a un héro à la fois doux et courageux, intelligent et gentil, pas surhumain comme on peut le voir dans d'autre manga, mais juste humain. Il faut arrêter de le ridiculiser.

Bref, je voulais parler d'Izuku Midorima.

Sinon je suis gentille hein ? Je vous assure que je mords pas et que je fais des câlins à ceux qui laissent des reviews :3

(Au passage, info inutile, mais pour ceux qui le savait pas, Midori signifie vert, pratiquement tous les personnages ont un nom en rapport avec leur alter ou leur personnalité x3 C'est trop cool )

 **.**

 **Pleurnichard**

 **.**

Izuku était un enfant joyeux et plein de vie. Il riait, s'extasiait, rêvait.

Il avait quatre ans quand son monde s'est écroulé.

Le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas d'alter. Qu'il n'aurait jamais d'alter.

Il était resté figé un long moment, sa mère avait dû lui prendre la main pour le ramener jusqu'à la maison. Il ne réagissait pas, c'était irréel, comme un rêve un peu bizarre où l'ont sait qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il cloche mais qu'on ne parvient pas à trouver quoi.

C'était dans un état proche de la léthargie qu'il s'était installé devant l'ordinateur. Il avait tapé le nom de sa vidéo préfère presque par automatisme, et c'était par habitude qu'il avait répété mécaniquement chaque réplique d'All Might, sont héro, son modèle.

Puis il c'était tourné vers sa mère, tremblant et souriant.

« Les héros c'est vraiment cool, peut être que moi aussi je pourrais en devenir un, un jour. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, sa mère s'était précipitée vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser dans des sanglots étranglés. Et il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas la faute de sa maman, elle ne devait pas dire ça. Des larmes dont il n'avait même pas remarquée la présence jusqu'ici s'était misent à rouler abondamment sur ses joues. Et sa mère répétait qu'elle était désolée.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait qu'on lui dise.

~oOo~

Les gens ne naissent pas égaux à la naissance.

Il l'avait réalisé lorsque son ancien meilleur ami, Kacchan, s'était mis à terroriser des enfants avec pour seul raison qu'il était plus fort qu'eux.

Kacchan avait longtemps été son modèle, son ami. Il était fort et deviendrai un puissant héro, Izuku n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il était cruel, il s'amusait à embêter les autres, les frapper, les ridiculiser. Et Izuku ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi fort pouvait utiliser son pouvoir contre les autres au lieu de l'utiliser _pour_ les autres.

« C'est cruel de faire ça Kacchan...! »

Et il en pleurait.

Parce qu'il était terrorisé. Parce qu'il savait que Kacchan allait le frapper mais qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

C'était mal, et peut importe combien il lui faisait peur, il lui tiendrait tête si c'était pour protéger les autres.

~oOo~

Il devait garder la tête haute, ne pas penser à tous ces gens qui ne croyaient pas en lui, et continuer d'avancer dans la direction qu'il s'était fixée.

Un bruit étrange l'avait fait se retourner et il s'était retrouvé face à une masse informe verte et visqueuse.

Un vilain.

Le monstre l'avait attrapé si facilement. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes en totale opposition avec les gestes brusques qu'il avait et Izuku se sentit paniquer. Le vilain fait de liquide s'infiltrait dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses forces l'abandonnaient en même temps que la peur grandissait.

Il allait mourir.

Il tenta de se débattre mais ses mains passaient à travers le corps du vilain sans pouvoir s'y accrocher. Il suffoquait, se noyait sous la terreur, les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Et puis au moment où il perdait pied, All Might l'avait sauvé.

Il s'était accroché à lui, comme on s'accroche à un rêve.

~oOo~

 _« Fait attention à ne pas te voiler la face. »_

Même All Might lui avait dit.

« _Tellement pathétique._ »

Mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il le savait déjà.

 _« Tu n'est qu'un bon à rien. »_

C'était la réalité.

 _« Je suis désolée Izuku. »_

Un sans alter ne pouvait pas devenir un héros.

 _« Deku. »_

Alors pourquoi il avait tourné la tête vers ce vilain. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'y intéresser. Ça ne servait à rien de continuer à regarder

Et puis il avait croisé le regard de Kacchan.

Kacchan prisonnier du vilain qu'All Might avait laissé échappé par sa faute. C'était de sa faute si son ami d'enfance se faisait étouffer par le vilain. Et aucun héro n'intervenait.

Et ses yeux appelait à l'aide.

Son corps avait bougé tout seul.

Il s'était précipité vers le vilain, malgré la peur. Même s'il savait que ses mains ne pouvaient rien y faire, il continuait de s'acharner dessus pour libérer Kacchan. Et ses larmes débordaient encore de ses yeux parce qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il était déterminé.

Parce qu'il voulait pouvoir sauver les gens avec un sourire aux lèvres.

~oOo~

All Might était venu le remercier.

Plus que ça. All Might, le plus grand héros de tout le temps était venu le féliciter. Il lui avait dit que son geste l'avait touché, que cette façon d'agir ''comme si son corps avait bougé tout seul'' était digne des plus meilleur héros.

Et, pour une raison ou un autre, il s'était souvenu des mots de sa mère.

 _« Je regrette Izuku, je regrette tellement... ! »_

Mais à ce moment là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait qu'on lui dise...

Il avait sentit son souffle se couper alors que la litanie de désolé lui revenait à l'esprit, les larmes avait perlé à ses yeux en même temps qu'il s'entait l'espoir renaître en lui.

« Tu peux devenir un héros. »

Et la phrase d'All Might avait résonné pendant des heures dans sa tête, encore longtemps après qu'il ai séché ses larmes.

~oOo~

All Might avait prit son entraînement en main.

Parce qu'il allait hériter de sa force. Et Izuku se demandait souvent s'il rêvait. Mais après tout '' les rêves finissent par devenir réalité''.

L'entraînement était dur, mais il ne s'en plaignait jamais . Parfois il tombait, parce qu'il était épuisé, parce qu'il en demandait beaucoup trop à son peut importe à qu'il trébuche, qu'il ai mal ou qu'il se surméne car il avait un but à atteindre et peut importe les larmes et la douleur, il se reléverait toujours.

Car il voulait être aussi fort que le plus fort des héros.

~oOo~

Dix mois.

Dix mois d'enfer pendant lesquels il avait suivit l'entraînement acharnée d'All Might et enfin le jour de l'examen d'entrée était arrivé.

Le jour où il héritait du pouvoir d'All Might.

Et c'était tellement énorme, tellement incongru qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Car il touchait enfin son rêve du bout des doigts.

Et peu importe qu'All Might le traite de pleurnichard. Peu importe à quel point il était épuisé.

Il accomplissait son rêve.

~oOo~

Il l'avait fait. Il était entré dans l'académie Yuei pour passer d'examen après des mois d'entraînement et pourtant...

Pourtant il restait là, figé devant les robots incapable de bouger, tétaniser, le cœur au bord des larmes.

Il était à zéro point, incapable d'abattre le moindre ennemi, c'était fini. Il avait perdu et ne réaliserait jamais son rêve. Et ça faisait si mal au cœur. Tout ce que lui avait donnée All Might, tout cet espoir, ce temps, cette confiance. Il allait le gâcher et...

Un immense et menaçant robot était apparu.

Et cette fille était en danger, alors il n'avait pas réfléchit et pour la première fois avait activé l'alter d'All Might.

Son alter.

~oOo~

C'était la fin.

Il n'avait obtenu aucun point.

Son bras et sa jambes droites étaient cassées et la douleur était atroce mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait car il s'était déçu lui même, car le test était terminé.

Car il ne pourrait plus jamais atteindre son rêve.

~oOo~

Il n'en revenait pas.

Il avait reçu la lettre de Yuei. Et il s'attendait tellement à avoir été refusé qu'il n'en revenait pas.

Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Parce que là, sur l'écran, All Might en personne venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi, qu'il avait agit comme un héro et que par conséquent...

« Yuei est désormais ton académie des héros ! »

Et ça, c'était uniquement grâce à toute l'aide qu'il avait reçu. Et pour toute ses personnes qui l'avait soutenus, il c'était fait une promesse :

Izuku Midoriya deviendrai le plus grand des héros !


End file.
